


A Very Sterek Halloween

by FandumbGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I guess technically underage depending on how old Stiles is in season 4, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ficlet for Halloween. Derek has been convinced to host a Halloween party for the pack at his loft. So how does he end up in bed with Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Sterek Halloween

Derek didn't know how he let Scott talk him into got to his stupid Halloween party, let alone convinced him to let the whole pack have the party at his loft. But here he was, Halloween night, apartment decorated, snacks laid out and waiting for everyone else to get there.

Scott and Kira got there earlier in the afternoon to set everything up, promising that Derek didn't have to do any of the decorating or clean up since he was letting them party there. The two left about an hour ago to get their own costumes on and all Derek had was to sit contemplating how his life ended up at this point.

Somehow half an hour later Derek found himself smushed in his loft his dozens of teenagers. Scott led him to believe it was going to be just the pack there, but it seemed more like half of their grade level was at this party. He tried to stay in a dark corner as everyone around him steadily got drunker and drunker.

How did he get himself roped into this?

Derek looked around to see if the members of the pack were even there. He saw Kira and Scott dancing together. He had to admit they were cute together. Kira wore a little "sexy nurse" outfit and Scott matched her as a doctor. Searching around more he saw Lydia surrounded by a group of boys appreciating the kiss-o-gram policegirl outfit she had on.

It took a few more minutes to find the last two members of the pack. At first he was surprised to see Malia in a cat outfit dancing with a guy not Stiles. Then vague memories of hearing Scott and Stiles talk about Malia and him breaking up and how weird it was to be friends with an ex surfaced in his mind. For the nth time that night Derek had to question what was happening to his life that he knew these things.

He pushed off the wall and meandered to the table most of the snacks were piled on and the keg next to it to get himself a drink. He almost spit out his first sip in laughter when he finally saw Stiles. The boy was flailing on the dance floor and grinding against a guy Derek remembered being introduced to as Danny.

Now he was used to Stiles Flailing with nearly everything the boy did, so it was not his awful dance skills that amused Derek. It was the costume.

Only Stiles would come to a party thrown by a werewolf dressed as a wolf.

When the music changed Danny bent down to whisper something in Stiles' ear. Whatever it was made the idiot grin and start towards the snack table. Derek couldn't keep his eyes away. There was just something about Stiles that made Derek always want to keep an eye on him. He didn't know if it was the good view or if he was just afraid the boy would flail and hurt someone. 

Maybe it was strange combination of the two.

Stiles reached the table and grabbed a handful of Oreo before stuffing three in his mouth. It took a few tries at swallowing and a couple swigs of beer before Stiles' mouth was clear enough for conversation.

Stiles looked up at Derek. "Woo dancing really takes a lot out of a guy." He smirked and added, "You should try it some time."

"I think your brand of dancing is more than enough for the two of us. What's with you and that Danny guy anyway? I thought you were into girls."

Derek almost growled when Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude why pick one when I can love 'em both. I'm bi and lovin' it."

All Derek could say was "Oh."

Stiles reached out fingering soft fabric of Derek’s hoodie. "A red hoodie." He glanced up, eyes shining with mischief. "Are you supposed to be the Little Red Riding Hood to my Big Bad Wolf? Or maybe it should be Big Red Hoodie."

If Derek didn't know any better, he would think Stiles was flirting with him. No he was probably   
just too drunk. He couldn’t smell much alcohol on Stiles, but better safe than sorry. As the sole adult at the party it was probably his responsibility to make sure people stayed safe. At least the people he cared about.

He grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him out of the party into the blissful quiet of Derek's room.  
"You're drunk. You should sleep it off."

"Hell no. It's Halloween and at most I'm tipsy, not drunk. I'm going back to the party."  
Stiles made to leave the room but Derek grabbed his wrist before he could make it out. Stiles tugged to free his hand, but Derek was not letting go. In return, Derek yanked and held onto both of Stiles wrists.

"Look," he sighed. "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to go out there and do anything stupid."

"Stupid? Stupid?" Stiles' voice rose with each word out of frustration. "I'll show you something stupid." He pulled harder to get his hands free, but Derek just shook him by the wrists trying to calm the drunken teen.

A look Derek couldn't decipher crossed Stiles' face before the boy lurched up and kissed him.  
Derek stood in shock for a moment, before his hormones took over and he sank into the kiss. Stiles nipped at Derek’s lower lip, driving him to slow torment. Derek was never one easily swayed by a kiss, but the mixture of the taste of chocolate and a sweetness that had to be all Stiles sent the blood rushing to his lower half.

Derek stood in shock for a moment, before his hormones took over and he sank into the kiss. Stiles nipped at Derek’s lower lip, driving him to slow torment. Derek was never one easily swayed by a kiss, but the mixture of the taste of chocolate and a sweetness that had to be all Stiles sent the blood rushing to his lower half.

Feeling a responding hardness from Stiles brought a sense of reality back to Derek. He pulled away.

"Stiles, your drunk. You have no idea what you're doing right now."

"I have no idea why you keep insisting I'm drunk. I've had like two beers, dude. Not enough to get me drunk."

Assuming the discussion was over, Stiles pulled Derek back into the kiss. This time Derek didn't fight. 

He finally let go of Stiles' wrists and put them on Stiles' hip, drawing their groins closer together. He had been lusting after Stiles for months, and now he finally had a chance to delve into his desires.

He backed the two of them up until Stiles' legs hit the bed and they tumbled down on it. Stiles took no time in taking off Derek's hoodie and shirt.

The feel of Stiles running his hands over Derek's chest drove all patience out of Derek. There would be time for slow love making later. Tonight was a night to fuck.

Stiles must have read his thoughts, because soon enough he was rutting against Derek trying for as much friction through their jeans and underwear as possible.

They wiggled out of their pants as best they could while not breaking their kiss. Soon enough every naked inch of their bodies were against each other. 

Stiles broke the kiss, panting. "Lube?" When Derek nodded to the nightstand next to his bed before starting to bite and lick Stiles' neck. Stiles stretched to get into the drawer and pull out the bottle.

He squirted some on his hand and reached between them and grasped both of their members in his hand.

Derek gasped at the sudden tight heat surrounding him. Shit, at this rate he probably wasn't lasting much longer.

Stiles pumped his hand faster. Derek licked at the sweat starting to run down Stiles' chest. The heat between intensified. If Derek's eyes were open, or Stiles looking down, instead of his neck arched back for easier access for Derek, one of them may have seen Derek's eyes glow blue.

A few more pulls and Stiles was cumming all over his hands and chest. The pulsing of Stiles' cock against his sent Derek over the edge and his cum mixing with Stiles' on the younger man's chest.

Derek flopped over with the little strength he had left so he wouldn't crush the boy with his weight. "That was..."

Stiles didn't miss a beat. "That was the best Halloween treat ever. Even better than when Mrs. Fulman passes out full size Snickers."

After catching their breath and getting dressed, the two made their way back to the party to the commentary of Stiles quips about how next time Derek could be the Big Bad Wolf. 

Derek let Stiles think he didn't notice, but Derek just smiled at the sign Stiles stuck on his back. "Stiles' Red Riding Hoodie"


End file.
